


It's always you

by koixxx



Series: Their Old days & Nowadays [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koixxx/pseuds/koixxx
Summary: ．二戰時期，冬盾同居設定。清水日常生活。========================





	It's always you

        1939年的世界動盪不安。地球另一側的陸地戰火不停，報紙與廣播傳來的戰事消息總影響著周遭氛圍，同時大大影響Steve的心情；每當聽到戰事不利或需要新兵的消息，他都想著如果自己沒有氣喘沒有猩紅熱心臟又強壯的話，早就去到歐陸打擊納粹了。他的力量很小，但Steve仍想做出貢獻，他最純粹又耿直的愛國心，有時的確讓自己難熬。

 

        每當被這些念頭搞得心煩意亂時，他就會拿起素描本和廉價鉛筆，拉張椅子坐到窗旁，閉上眼，深呼吸，觀察窗外風景或人物後，開始隨意塗塗畫畫。

 

        1939年的布魯克林沒有以往安寧，但還是有許多Steve喜歡的聲響、氣味和人事物。

 

        Steve喜歡去兩個街口外的那間電影院。一場電影和一包爆米花對小時候的他而言很奢侈，因此長大後的每一場電影行都讓他喜愛無比。手裡捧著小包的爆米花，目不轉睛看著黑白屏幕──英雄成功打敗壞人，正義得到伸張；焦糖爆米花的甜融在舌上，沒辦法完全填飽肚子但又令人滿足的小點心──這就是Steve喜歡的電影院和爆米花。

 

        巷子外大街上小販充斥，叫賣聲與人們的交談聲不曾停歇，魚販的隔壁兩攤是水果小販，水果小販對面則是花販，椒鹽捲餅小販來回走過大街三、四次──魚腥味撞上果香，兩者衝突的融合之中再添入百合花香，最後是椒鹽捲餅的淡香和街旁麵包店的奶油香味包裹一切──這樣講或許很奇怪，但Steve很喜歡這些完全不搭軋的氣味。理由的話，兒時記憶，他會這麼回答你。

 

　　還有那住在公寓一樓，偶爾會分享馬鈴薯燉肉給他們的老奶奶。老奶奶的慷慨和關心會讓Steve想起所謂的溫暖，馬鈴薯燉肉的香味則是讓他想起母親，他永遠永遠都會記得母親煮的馬鈴薯燉肉，還有她試味道後的微笑。

 

 

        ——「Stevie，我回來了。」

 

 

        這是喧囂的布魯克林與自己有太多起伏的人生中，他最喜歡的聲音、氣味、人。

       

 

        Steve喜歡Bucky。喜歡他帥氣自信的笑，喜歡他在碼頭忙碌一整天後染在身上的些微油輪汽油味，喜歡他指尖與口腔裡的淡淡菸味（即使聞太多菸味他會咳嗽），喜歡他冬天裡永遠比自己溫暖的體溫，喜歡他叫自己名字時的各種聲線，日常的、慵懶的、疼惜的、戲謔的、情慾的。

 

        「又在畫畫？今天畫了什麼？」Bucky喝著水走向Steve，一絲褐髮落在額前。

 

        聳聳肩，微笑，「不，我還沒決定今天要畫什麼。剛剛都在發呆。」

 

        「不然你畫我？」

 

 

        是啊，他怎麼沒想到在他最熟悉的兩人套房裡，畫他最愛的Bucky？

 

 

 

        「你確定不用我為藝術犧牲，脫光光躺在床上讓你畫一幅史上最棒最辣的人體素描？」Bucky口氣調皮，雙手作勢準備一口氣脫下自己的白色背心。

 

        「不用，你這自戀的渾蛋。乖乖坐在窗戶旁就好，看你要喝水發呆或抽菸都可以，做你想做的事。」Steve被Bucky逗笑，但還是要他穿好衣服，畢竟他不敢保證自己看到Bucky的裸體後還能冷靜畫素描。

 

        Bucky笑了笑坐在窗旁，確定菸不會飄到Steve那之後才點起了一根Lucky Strike，緩緩地抽著。

 

 

        傍晚六點的陽光灑在Bucky精緻的側臉上，他的唇輕輕含住菸嘴，吸入、放開、再吐出；白色的煙繞在Bucky身旁一下子後，隨著吹來的風消散到遠方。Steve聽著街上的人聲和汽車聲，嗅著很淡的Lucky Strike菸味，仔細觀察Bucky的側臉線條和眼尾角度，認真以鉛筆勾勒。但Bucky是如此美好，Steve甚至覺得他無法用自己所有的繪畫技巧和知識，將Bucky的魅力悉數描繪紀錄。

 

        一晌，Steve終於說他畫好了。Bucky興奮湊近。

 

        「Stevie，雖然我是覺得自己長得不差，但你也把我畫太帥了。」Bucky驕傲，他的Steve畫出來的作品果然棒得不像話，畢竟他沒想過Steve筆下的自己可以這麼好看。

 

        「我反而覺得，我沒辦法畫好你所有好看的地方。」Steve臉頰有點紅，Bucky看到自己作品時的驚呼、讚美和眼底的喜愛總讓他受寵若驚。

 

        「很夠了。這樣就夠好看了。我很喜歡，真的。」Bucky的溫暖大手拉過Steve的後頸，以一個吻謝謝他的愛人。

 

        「老天，除了吻之外，我還能怎麼謝謝你把我畫得這麼好看？」Bucky帶繭的手指摩娑Steve的臉頰，後者下意識地將頭微微偏向愛人的手掌。

 

        「繼續吻我。」

 

        「做愛呢，可以嗎？」

 

        「看你表現囉，Mr. Barnes。」

 

 

        他們笑著對視彼此，將多餘話語埋在唇間。Bucky的舌潤濕了Steve乾乾的嘴唇。在Bucky給予的吻裡，Steve嚐到熟悉的菸味與熱度，嗅到Bucky身上的淡淡油輪汽油味和他天生的，只有自己才知曉的香味。

 

　　這就是算不上安寧的1939年裡，令Steve Rogers最為依戀和安心的Bucky Barnes。


End file.
